Insomnia
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Ketika Fai D Fluorite diserang insomnia, apa yang akan dia lakukan?/ Kuropon, nyanyikan lulabi untukku/ memangnya kau bayi?/ KuroFai/ rate M for save/ berani baca berani review.


INSOMNIA

.  
.

Tsubasa Chronicle © CLAMP, tapi cerita ini milik saya.

.  
.

Warning : Boys love, humu, OOC, typo/miss typo dkk.

.  
.

Fic ini mengambil setting Horitsuba Gakuen dimana KuroFai berprofesi sebagai guru, tinggal di mess/dormitory karyawan, dan kamar mereka bersebelahan.

.  
.

Happy Reading~

.  
.

Memiringkan tubuhnya kekanan Fai mencoba memejamkan mata, sebentar saja dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kekiri. Bantal yang dia gunakan untuk menutup kepala pirangnya terjatuh ke lantai, ranjangnya terlihat acak-acakan.

Fai tidak bisa tidur. Sepanjang malam dia hanya membolak-balikkan tubuh diatas ranjang single sizenya hingga spreinya berantakan. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Sebenarnya tubuhnya lelah, karena harus mengurus praktek murid-muridnya tadi sore dan ingin tidur lebih awal. Fai sudah naik ke ranjangnya sejak jam 9, tapi sampai tengah malam dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Kusso! Insomniaku kambuh," erangnya.

Fai bangkit dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya yang kecil, tangan pucatnya terulur untuk menyalakan lampu di meja nakas. Seketika ruangan yang semula gelap itu menjadi terang. Pria pirang bermata sebiru lautan itu terlihat berfikir.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus minum obat tidur?" gumamnya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak. Kalau aku minum obat tidur bisa-bisa aku ketagihan atau lebih buruknya besok aku akan telat bangun dan terlambat mengajar. Hm... apa yang harus aku lakukan ya~ ?"

.  
.

\- - - - - FayRin D Fluorite - - - - -

.  
.

TING TONG ... TING TONG ... TING TONG ... TING TONG ...

"BRENGSEK!" Kurogane mengumpat kasar, ketika tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh suara bel laknat yang ditekan orang sinting tanpa jeda tengah malam. Orang gila mana yang bertamu tengah malam begini dengan menekan bel keras-keras tanpa jeda? Kurogane bersumpah akan memberi orang ini pelajaran, siapapun dia.

TING TONG ... TING TONG ... TING TONG ... TING TONG ...

"Sabar, brengsek!" Kurogane yang baru saja bangun tidur itu berjalan terhuyung, dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali dari alam mimpi, dia menyeret tubuh besarnya untuk membuka pintu yang belnya masih saja ditekan tanpa jeda oleh si pelaku. Sesaat dia mendengar tawa cekikikan yang familiar di luar pintu yang di asumsikan seperti tawa seseorang yang dia kenal.

Cekrek! Krieet ...

Pintu kayu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria pirang yang memakai piyama biru dengan cengiran bodohnya, "hallo, Kurowan~" sapa si pirang sing a song.

Wajah setengah mengantuk Kurogane menekuk, ekspresinya mengeras mengetahui siapa orang idiot yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Pelaku pemencetan bel bertubi-tubi yang menggangu tidurnya. Tamu laknat yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tetangga sekaligus kekasihnya sendiri, Fai D Fluorite. Guru kimia idiot yang punya kelainan syaraf otak.

Dengan segera Kurogane membanting pintu itu tanpa peringatan. Tapi Fai lebih sigap, sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup pria pirang itu segera masuk dengan gesit. Kadang Fai bersyukur memiliki tubuh langsing, membuatnya mudah menyelinap seperti ini. Fai cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Kenapa kemari, idiot?! Apa jam dikamarmu sudah pensiun, sampai kau tidak tau kalau ini sudah tengah malam." Kurogane tak dapat menyembunyikan nada jengkelnya.

"Hihihi ... jangan marah kuropyon~ aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja kok~" Fai nyengir tanpa dosa, lalu seenaknya mendudukan diri di sofa panjang didepan tv.

"Berkunjung? Tengah malam begini dan memencet bel tanpa jeda? Sungguh sopan sekali... sepertinya kau butuh operasi otak," ujar Kurogane sarkas.

Mendengar itu bibir Fai mengerucut, shappire-nya manatap Kurogane yang tengah membuka kulkas dan minum sebotol air dengan tatapan jahil.

"Mou... Kurorin jahat. Aku nangis nih..." serta merta Fai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu membuat suara tangis yang dibuat-buat. Hanya sebentar, karena justru suara tawa cekikikan yang terdengar kemudian.

Kurogane memutar matanya, jengah melihat tingkah menyebalkan kekasihnya itu. Sungguh menjengkelkan memiliki kekasih yang tingkahnya lebih childish dari bayi. Dia sendiri heran kenapa bisa bertahan bersama Fai selama ini. Dengan wajah merengut, dia menghampiri Fai lalu mencekal lengan pemuda itu. "Kalau tak ada urusan denganku cepat kau pergi dari sini, Pirang! Kau mengganggu tidurku." Kurogane menyeret Fai menuju pintu. Bermaksud mengusir pria jahil ini dari kamarnya.

"Aaw... itaii, Kurotan~ jangan galak-galak dong... " Kurogane hanya menggeram mengabaikan kata-kata dan rontaan Fai. Pria besar itu tetap menyeret tubuh kurus Fai menuju pintu. Tapi belum juga sampai, Fai sudah melepaskan tangan Kurogane yang mencekal lengannya. Lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan memeluk leher Kurogane.

Cup~

Fai mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Kurogane. Iris crimson Kurogane membelalak merasakan bibir lembut Fai menempel di bibir dinginnya. Tapi dia tidak menolak, justru membalas ciuman sepihak Fai dengan lebih agresif. Kedua tangan besarnya memeluk pinggang Fai. Tak lama suara kecupan bibir dan lenguhan mendominasi di ruangan itu.

Setelah 2 menit mereka berciuman, Fai melepaskan diri. Bibirnya basah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, tangan putihnya masih memeluk leher Kurogane manja.

"Kuromyu~ insomniaku kambuh, aku tidak bisa tidur. Temani aku, ya? Kau mau, kan?"

Kurogane mendengus, ingin sekali menolak. Tapi saat menatap sepasang mata biru Fai yang memandangnya penuh harap, dia jadi luluh. Kurogane mengangguk. Diam-diam dalam hati Kurogane mengutuk dirinya yang selalu tidak pernah bisa menolak Fai.

.  
.

\- - - - - FayRin D Fluorite - - - - -

.  
.

"Kau bisa begadang sendiri, kan? Aku ngantuk mau tidur." Kurogane menatap bosan Fai yang tengah mengocok kartu. Sudah satu jam mereka bermain poker. Tapi si pirang ini tidak mengantuk juga. Sementara Kurogane sudah ingin bergelung di ranjang. Ayolah, ini sudah jam 1 dini hari. Harusnya jam-jam seperti ini orang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi, bukan? Apalagi besok mereka harus pergi mengajar.

"Mou, sekali lagi ya? Aku belum ngantuk, Kurotan~ Atau kita main catur saja? Siapa tau aku bisa mengantuk. Mau ya? Pliiiss ~" Fai menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada dengan mata biru besarnya dikerjap-kerjapkan. Gestur memohon.

Kurogane menyipitkan kelopak matanya, kali ini dia tidak akan menuruti Fai lagi. "Main saja dengan nyamuk. Aku mau tidur." Kurogane beranjak ke kamar, Fai segera bangkit mengekorinya.

"Ayolah, Kuropon~ setengah jam saja, mau ya?" Fai menggelayuti lengan kekar Kurogane saat pria berkulit kecoklatan itu berjalan menuju ke ranjangnya.

Mengabaikan tingkah kekasihnya Kurogane naik ke kasurnya, Fai ikut naik dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kurogane yang sudah menarik selimutnya sebatas pinggang. Iris merah Kurogane mendelik, menatap Fai yang sudah seenaknya berbaring dan nyengir ke arahnya. "Bukannya kau mau begadang? Kenapa ikut kemari? Keluar atau kembali ke kamarmu sana."

Fai tersenyum manis, jari-jari kurusnya menari diatas dada kekar Kurogane membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil, membuat pria bersurai malam itu menggeram geli. Apa Fai bermaksud menggodanya?

"Aku mau menginap disini saja. Boleh kan, Kuro-chan~?"

Kurogane menyingkirkan tangan nakal Fai dari dadanya, sebelum kendalinya hilang lalu kembali memutar bola matanya. "Terserah. Tapi awas kalau kau mengganggu tidurku."

"Iya-iya, aku akan jadi anak baik, deh..." Fai mengacungkan dua jarinya, membentuk huruf v.

Kurogane tak menjawab, hanya menatap datar pria berkulit putih yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Hn." Mematikan lampu dan berbaring memunggungi Fai, Kurogane memejamkan mata crimsonnya.

.  
.

\- - - - - FayRin D Fluorite - - - - -

.  
.

"Kurowan, kau sudah tidur?" Fai merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh besar Kurogane, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Kurogane mengerang baru 15 menit lalu mereka berbaring, tapi Fai sudah tiga kali bertanya. Apanya yang jadi anak baik?

"Diamlah! bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau bertanya terus tiap lima menit?" jawab Kurogane dengan nada jengkel. Bagaimana tidak jengkel? jika kau baru saja akan terlelap tapi terjaga lagi karena ditanya-tanya. Grr... sungguh Kurogane hampir habis kesabaran.

"Hihihi... gomen Kuro-sama. Aku masih tidak bisa tidur."

Kurogane langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tajam kekasihnya yang berbaring menghadapnya. "Kan sudah kubilang, kalau tidak bisa tidur lebih baik kau keluar atau kembali ke kamarmu. Bukan mengganggu orang lain tidur seperti ini. Kalau mau begadang lakukan sendiri jangan ngajak-ngajak orang lain. Kau menganggu tau tidak?"

Fai cemberut, bibir merahnya maju beberapa senti. "Mou~ Kuropon jahat. Aku kan tidak berniat menganggu, aku cuma minta ditemani."

"Sama saja, idiot!" Kurogane melotot.

Fai tertawa. "Iya-iya maaf deh... tapi Kuropon, bisa kau nyanyikan lulabi untukku? Siapa tau aku bisa tidur. Pliiisss..."

Kurogane memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji oleh makhluk pirang idiot ini. "Apa kau gila? Memangnya kau bayi? Aku tidak mau! Sudah bagus aku berbaik hati mengijinkanmu disini, kau malah minta yang aneh-aneh. Pulang sana!"

"Aw, ayolah. Pliiss ~ apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa tidur? Terus aku sakit, terus tidak bisa mengajar? Terus aku dimarahi kepala sekolah? Terus aku di mutasi. Terus Kuromyuu kesepian. Plisss... bantu aku Kurobun~" sepasang shappire indah Fai terus menatap Kurogane dengan tatapan berharap.

Kurogane mendesah pasrah. "Okey-okey, akan kulakukan. Asal bisa menutup mulut berisikmu itu."

"Souka? Yee... Kurorin baik deh..."

Kurogane membuang nafas. Lagi. Dia kalah lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kurogane luluh oleh makhluk manja semacam Fai.

.  
.

\- - - - - FayRin D Fluorite - - - - -

.  
.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down... falling down... london bridge is fall-"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Jangan lagu itu Kuromuu. Lagu itu mengerikan." Interupsi Fai saat Kurogane menyanyikan lulabi terkenal dari negara inggris. Membuat Kurogane lagi-lagi menggeram menahan amarah. Apa sih maunya si pirang ini? Apa belum cukup si idiot ini membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh?!

"Grr... apa maumu?! Apa belum cukup kau mengerjai aku?!" Setengah berteriak Kurogane menjawab kesal.

Fai nyengir. "Jangan marah, Kurotan... aku kan cuma minta kau ganti lagunya."

"Apa lagi?! Kau ini merepotkan saja. Aku bukan ayahmu yang harus menidurkanmu! Pulang sana!"

Tatapan Fai meredup. "Iya-iya... aku tau kok, aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Mulai sekarang gak akan merepotkanmu lagi. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini." Fai membuat ekspresi pura-pura tersakiti membuat Kurogane mendesah, mencoba mengalah.

"Baiklah... baiklah. Tapi ingat kalau kau macam-macam lagi. Kau akan tau akibatnya," ancam Kurogane.

Fai sumringah. "Oke. Aku janji."

Mereka kembali berbaring berhadapan dengan tubuh saling menempel erat. Fai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pelukan Kurogane.

Suara baritone berat Kurogane mulai mengisi ruangan sunyi itu. Kurogane heran, apa iya Fai bisa tidur jika dinyanyikan lulabi dengan suara berat? Yang namanya lulabi seharusnya dinyanyikan dengan lembut dan merdu, bukan? Bukan suara berat seperti milik Kurogane.

Sumpah hanya Fai yang bisa membuat seorang Kurogane yang garang bertingkah bodoh seperti ini. Menyanyikan lulabi? What the hell? Kalau bukan karena sayang, Kurogane sih ogah melakukan hal konyol seperti ini!

Kurogane menyanyi dan mengelus rambut pirang Fai lembut. "Nina bobo... Oo Nina bobo... kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk... Nina bobo... Oo nina bobo..."

"Namaku bukan Nina, ganti Ninanya jadi Fai dong, Kurobun."

CETAK!

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Kurogane, setelah berkali-kali dipermainkan oleh Fai. Kepalanya terasa mendidih. Apa Fai tidak tau jika dia sudah berusaha bersabar sejak tadi?

Kurogane tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia menggeram rendah layaknya serigala. Cukup Kurogane dikerjai, dia sudah menuruti semua mau Fai, tapi Fai semakin keterlaluan. Cukup sudah! saatnya memberi Fai pelajaran. Ingat siapa yang lebih dominan diantara mereka. Kurogane-lah orangnya.

Dengan sedikit kasar Kurogane bangun dan langsung menindih tubuh Fai.

Fai kaget melihat Kurogane diatas tubuhnya. "Uh? Ada apa Kurowan?" tanya Fai.

"Ada apa, huh? Apa maumu? Bukankah aku sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu? Tapi kau mempermainkanku, dan sekarang kau tanya ada apa? Akan kuberi kau pelajaran, Anak nakal."

Dengan satu tangan Kurogane mencekeram kedua tangan Fai dan menguncinya di atas kepala. Fai mengerjap, sepertinya dia sudah membuat Kurogane benar-benar marah. Tapi memang ini keinginannya, membuat Kurogane lepas kendali. Diam-diam Fai bersorak dalam hati. Ckck... kau benar-benar licik, Fai.

Dengan seringai di bibir Kurogane menatap Fai penuh determinasi. "Kau tidak bisa tidur, kan?"

Tangan Kurogane mulai melepas kancing piyama biru Fai satu per satu, menyajikan pemandangan kulit putih Fai yang mulus.

"E-eh, Kurotan?" Fai pasrah saja saat pakaiannya dilucuti oleh Kurogane. Udara dari air conditioner terasa dingin menerpa tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kau insomnia, bukan?" Rubi Kurogane menatap lapar tubuh Fai yang tergolek di bawah tubuhnya, yang kini tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

Kurogane mengelus perut mulus Fai, dan mulai membelai tonjolan merah muda di dada pria pirang itu. Jari-jari hangatnya menari disana. Membuat Fai mengerang. "Engg... Kuro-sama... ahh..."

Seringai Kurogane semakin lebar kala mendengar desahan Fai. Tangan besarnya semakin intens memilin sepasang niple Fai yang telah mengeras itu bergantian. Membuat Fai semakin lupa diri.

"Kau tidak mengantuk."

Sesaat kemudian mulut Kurogane menggantikan tangannya. "Ahhh..." Fai menggelinjang saat mulut dan lidah basah Kurogane bermain di dadanya, mengirim sensasi memabukkan pada tubuhnya. Mengecup, menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilat, semua itu semakin membuat Fai gila.

Kurogane mengangkat wajahnya memandang hasil karyanya pada tubuh Fai. Menatap puas ruam-ruam merah yang bertebaran di leher dan dada Fai. Kurogane semakin menyeringai saat melihat wajah Fai telah berkabut nafsu.

"Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, karena setelah ini kubuat kau tidur nyenyak."

Dan dengan itu Kurogane mengeliminasi wajah mereka, menyumpal bibir tipis Fai dengan bibirnya. Memasukkan lidah panasnya ke dalam mulut hangat Fai dan bermain-main disana. Sementara kedua tangan besarnya sudah menjamah tubuh Fai dimana-mana.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah suara geraman, lenguhan, dan suara derit ranjang dari dua tubuh yang beradu di kamar sunyi itu.

.  
.

Owari~

.  
.

Omake

.  
.

Sinar matahari yang menerobos tirai putih di kamar itu, membuat Fai mengerjapkan matanya, silau. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran, Fai mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Shappirenya tertuju pada piyama biru miliknya yang terjatuh di lantai. Dia juga melihat pakaian-pakaian lain milik Kurogane berceceran di tatami. Wajah Fai memanas, memandang pakaian-pakaian itu membuatnya ingat kegiatan panasnya semalam bersama Kurogane. Faktanya memang pasca kegiatan 'ranjangnya' bersama Kurogane yang melelahkan, Fai berhasil tidur nyenyak. Mungkin besok-besok, dia akan terus menggoda pria besarnya itu jika dia insomnia. Fai terkekeh.

Dipalingkan wajahnya ke samping, untuk melihat Kurogane yang masih terlelap dengan dada telanjang yang tak tertutup selimut. Wajahnya kian memanas saat sadar lengan kekar Kurogane masih memeluk pinggangnya. Disingkirkan pelahan lengan tan itu agar tidak membangunkan pria besarnya.

Fai bangkit duduk, menguap, dan sedikit mengucek matanya. Sudah jam berapa ini? Fai ingat, mereka tidak libur kerja hari ini. Fai membelalak saat melihat jam digital di meja nakas milik Kurogane.

10:43 ! Hampir jam 11.

Kelasnya dan Kurogane dimulai pukul 08.00. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk. Masuk pun percuma. Pasti kepala sekolah Yuuko akan memarahi mereka.

Fai tersenyum, apa boleh buat... mungkin hari ini dia dan Kurogane bolos saja. Resikonya bisa dipikirkan besok. Fai memandangi wajah tampan Kurogane yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Lebih baik dia tidur lagi atau pria besarnya akan mengamuk saat dia bangun, jika pria itu sadar mereka bolos. Bukankah lebih baik Fai pura-pura tidak tau?

Fai mengecup dahi Kurogane, menarik selimut untuk menutupi dada telanjang pria itu, dan kembali berbaring. Mungkin mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan semalam saat mereka bangun nanti.

.  
.

Really end

.  
.

A/N :: hello... Fay nongol lagi bawa fic KuroFai. Rajin banget yak Fay ini, 3 bulan bikin 3 fic KuroFai. Yah, mumpung Fay ada ide. Fay tulis aja sebelum ilang XD jadilah fic ini. Semoga kalian suka.

Btw, ide fic ini tiba-tiba terlintas saat Fay lagi insomnia nungguin sahur. Maafkan kenistaan Fay karena bikin fic rate M disaat bulan puasa begini T^T padahal Fay udah niat mau hiatus buat fokus ibadah, tapi tetep aja gatel pengen nulis fic.

Oh ya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

.  
.

Terakhir Fay tunggu pesan dan kesan kalian di kotak review. Dan segala apresisi KuroFai lovers (fav, follow, review).

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

.  
.

Solo,19 juni 2016 


End file.
